dtslfandomcom-20200214-history
Quick Start Guide
The Bare Necessities There is certainly alot of information on this wiki, and it will continue to grow, but what do you absolutely have to know to get started? Here it is in this first section: 'What is The Wilds?' The Wilds is the name of a region in Second Life (http://www.secondlife.com) In this region we are building four shards, which are like small cities. Solarya, Tarn's Roost, Romana and The Ruins. Each shard is fashioned by the Dream Monarch that leads it, so any time and venue (any work of fiction or setting) is possible. Solarya is a lawful aligned society with guilds and the structure of an 1800's Monarchy. Tarn's Roost is a more chaotic aligned society, similar to simple 'ruled by the strongest' tribal society. It most resembles Gor or medieval earth. Romana is a society based on the politics and gladiator mentality of old Rome. The Ruins is a neutral area inhabited by wild beasts and where much of the combat between the other occurs. It is also a rich source of passion crystals which have fallen there from the vapor as a side effect of the close proximity of the other two shards. As a resident you will need to choose where you live, any of these existing shards, a wild island, or somewhere else. All are valid and roleplayable choices. So, I can be from a Gorean homestone, but because of your passion, you know how to move myself to the Shard of your choosing. (teleport) If it makes it easier to think of, Gor is a fold and the many sims in SL that are Gorean are all shards of that world. The First fold is Earth. The Second fold is the Delirium, which is where this takes place. 'What are Passions Crystals?' Passion crystals are a by product of passionate behavior. Artists, scientist, slaves and many others are passionate about their endeavors. This passion is translated into physical crystals by the vapor that surrounds the shards, They are the currency of The Wilds and can be consumed, spent and used to craft other things one might desire. They can also be picked up by clicking on them. 'What is the Vapor?' Vapor is a unique, fluid-like substance. Some arcanists or engineers might call it mist, ether, or phlogiston. Vapor is paranormally connected to the thoughts and emotions of sentient beings, especially humans. Sentient beings can meet some basic needs from Vapor, like oxygen and heat, just by thinking. More than thought is necessary for water, food, and similar necessities and luxuries. A sentient being with the Gift for shaping Vapor is called a shaper. It's what we all breathe and what keeps us alive. Want More? Head back to the Main Page and kep reading. Big Picture The Delirium is a parallel reality. As residents of the Delirium, we call it the Second Fold, and we call ourselves the Passionate. The Delirium is filled with Vapor: a paranormal fluid that responds to passions. Anyone with a strong Gift and enough passion can shape Vapor into anything they want: clothing, furniture, buildings, and even semi-permanent islands. Shapers can also travel through Vapor at will. Most of the beings in the Delirium are passionate but not shapers. ((All Second Life players/avatars are shapers.)) Different shapers approach shaping Vapor in different ways. Arcanists practice magic. Engineers create extraordinary machines and devices. Metamorphs re-shape their own bodies. There are other approaches, too. The most passionate beings are called Dream Monarchs, and their islands are called shards. Some shards are part of a loose alliance called the Conclave. Without passion, a shaped item or place will eventually dissolve back into Vapor. Hence, the Monarchs and their retainers work hard to foster passion on the shards. Marauders from the Second Fold cross to the First Fold (Earth) and elsewhere (e.g., Gor), to bring back new, passionate beings. Some beings don't come by choice: they are tricked or enslaved. Slavery is common in the Second Fold. In addition to capturing and selling slaves, some of us own thralls. A thrall's bondage is temporary: it may be punishment for a crime, payment for a debt, or offered in exchange for learning a craft. Passions can be stored as passion crystals, and passion crystals are both raw materials and money on the shards. For various reasons, different shards produce different crystals in greater abundance. So the shards of the Conclave engage in the Passion Trade. The largest producers and users of passion crystals are the passion guilds, including Arcanists, Builders, Engineers, Merchants, and Sensualists. Sensualists collar and train slaves, but also practice other passionate, sensual arts In the mid-1800s, the Conclave believed that the changes of the 1900s would diminish the flow of passions. So the shards of the Conclave severed their previously-close ties with the First Fold. On Conclave shards, many things haven't changed much since the end of the 19th Century. In addition to civilized shards, the Delirium is also filled with wild islands and wildlings: places and beings created unconsciously by untrained shapers in the First Fold. Other strange creatures lurk in the untamed Vapor between the shards. Shards and wild islands drift through the Delirium, sometimes getting very close during conjunctions. Other folds are rumored to exist, which would explain some of the unusual residents and wildlings in the Delirium. Since many beings aren't shapers, the shards use vaporships for travel and trade. ((This setting is designed to match the experience of Second Life. For more information, see the Cheat Sheet.)) Your Origin Where did you come from? The First Fold (Earth)... This is a good choice if you don't much about our fantasy/steampunk setting. A Conclave shard... Your parent(s) live here and you were born here, so you're familiar with our setting. Another shard outside the Conclave... This is a good choice if you want to be new to our setting, but you don't want to come from Earth. Another setting/Fold... You can be from a setting you make up, or from a book, movie, etc. For example, you could be from Gor, since kajirae are tempting targets for abduction by marauders. Wild islands... You can be a wildling. This is a good choice if you want a very unusual avatar. For example, you could be a nightmare. However, this is an advanced choice: you need to understand our setting to play a wildling correctly. Wherever you came from, you may have discovered that you have the Gift of shaping and crossing the folds. Or you have met a marauder, who convinced you to come to the Delirium. If you want to play a natural metamorph or other fantastic being, you can come from another setting/Fold, or from a wild island. Your Motives Why did you come here? Perhaps you choose to come here. You want to be who you are, and find others like you... You're an arcanist. You want to practice magic without limits or persecution. Perhaps others called your research too dangerous. You're an engineer. You want to invent and create without limits or persecution. Perhaps others called your experiments too extreme. You're a builder or merchant. You want to make and sell extraordinary things in an exotic place. You're a sensualist. You want to experience vivid and captivating things, and create similar experiences for others. You're a metamorph. You want to explore and revel in your nature. Perhaps you had to leave your home. You're adventurous. Something or someone drew you here, and you're still finding out why. Your lover, friend, or family crosses the Folds regularly, living life in the Delirium and on Earth. You've learned the secret. Perhaps you've inherited a business or an aristocratic rank. You may have a different answer. ...or perhaps you were forced to come here. You were abducted or tricked by marauders. You're a slave. You made a bargain, lost a bet, owe a debt, or committed a crime. You're a thrall. Your parent arranged an apprenticeship for you with a crafter. You're a thrall. You're lost. You don't understand how you got here, and you don't know how to leave the Delirium. You don't realize where you are. You think you're just having a series of vivid dreams. You may have a different answer. What to Do First Wear the appropriate clothing, preferably 19th Century or early 20th Century... Gentleman: a formal, conservative suit with matching shoes. A hat is a nice touch. Lady: a formal, conservative dress with long sleeves and a low hemline. If you dress like a slave or a prostitute, you may be treated like one. Slave: anything goes, but remember that some shards don't have a Mediterranean climate. If you're only wearing silks, you may be cold. You can dress up or dress down to your social class. A poor commoner might wear shirt sleeves or a simple dress, while a thrall might wear work clothes. Aristocrats should look like the upper class they are. You can dress more eccentric, based on your approach to shaping. For example, arcanists might wear robes and amulets, with pouches and wands. Engineers might wear flight suits or aprons, with toolbelts and gadgets. And so on. Read the most relevant information on the wiki. For example, if you're a metamorph, read about metamorphs. Think about your avatar's past experiences and current goals, based on your choices above.